Leo With Brown Hair Orange White Shirt and Brown Belt
Appearance Leo With Brown Hair Orange White Shirt and Brown Belt is a orange carrot beady eyes and big nose has a brown hair wears a orange white shirt and a brown belt. Acting *Greece Citizen in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Greece Citizen in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Greece Citizen in "King of the Quest" *Greece Citizen in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Greece Citizen in "The New Job" *Greece Citizen in "Massproudtion Madness" *Greece Citizen in "Gravity Rises" *Greece Citizen in "Inspicable Me" *Greece Citizen in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Greece Citizen in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Greece Citizen in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Greece Citizen in "Robin Hood The Clean" *Greece Citizen in "Nharlie and Sola" *Greece Citizen in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Greece Citizen in "Scavergent Hunt" *Greece Citizen in "Growed Up" *Greece Citizen in "Paris the Movie" *Greece Citizen in "Go Wild" *Greece Citizen in "Castle Capers" *Greece Citizen in "Sleeping Beauty" *Greece Citizen in "King William and Bunny" *Greece Citizen in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Greece Citizen in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Greece Citizen in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Greece Citizen in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Greece Citizen in "SnoodlePrequel" *Greece Citizen in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Greece Citizen in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Greece Citizen in "The Tale of an Empress" *Greece Citizen in "Elliott and the Amazing Promise" *Greece Citizen in "William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Greece Citizen in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Greece Citizen in "Sweetpea Girl" *Greece Citizen in "Prince John's Revenge" *Greece Citizen in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Greece Citizen in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Greece Citizen in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Greece Citizen in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Greece Citizen in "Shrek" *Greece Citizen in "Tangled" *Greece Citizen in "Robin Hood" *Greece Citizen in "A Warrior's Tale" *Greece Citizen in "Last Holiday" *Greece Citizen in "Brave" *Greece Citizen in "Pinocchio" *Greece Citizen in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Greece Citizen in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Greece Citizen in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Greece Citizen in "Snow White" *Greece Citizen in "Chicken Little" *Greece Citizen in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Greece Citizen in "Rubbadubbers" *Greece Citizen in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Greece Citizen in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Greece Citizen in "Back at the Backyard" *Greece Citizen in "Disrespectiods" *Greece Citizen in "Cow and Chicken" *Greece Citizen in "Rocket Power" *Greece Citizen in "The Emperors New School" *Greece Citizen in "Sonic" *Greece Citizen in "The Dalons" *Greece Citizen in "Captain Underpants" *Greece Citizen in "Doug" *Greece Citizen in "The Magic of School Bus" *Greece Citizen in "Camp Lazlo" *Greece Citizen in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Greece Citizen in "Candy" *Greece Citizen in "Red Riding Hood" *Greece Citizen in "Swan Princess" *Greece Citizen in "Little Charley Bear" *Greece Citizen in "Ren and Simpy" *Greece Citizen in "No David!" *Greece Citizen in "Hey Arnold" *Greece Citizen in "The Angry Beavers" *Greece Citizen in "Rescue Heroes" *Greece Citizen in "Charlotte'e Web" *Greece Citizen in "Foster's Home For Imageinary Friends" *Greece Citizen in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Greece Citizen in "Dexer's Laboratory" *Greece Citizen in "American Dad" *Greece Citizen in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Greece Citizen in "Skunk Fu" *Greece Citizen in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Greece Citizen in "Apple Jacks" *Greece Citizen in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Greece Citizen in "Larry Hears a Who" *Greece Citizen in "Bun" *Greece Citizen in "Princess Petunia and the Good Knight" *Greece Citizen in "The Surprising Knight" *Greece Citizen in "King Goerge: Revenge of Norm's Notes" *Greece Citizen in "Duchess and the Great Sky War" *Greece Citizen in "Simon the Kindly Roman" *Greece Citizen in "Taran, The Amiable Viking" *Greece Citizen in "The Cucumber King" *Greece Citizen in "King Noah and the Restart" *Greece Citizen in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation" *Greece Citizen in "The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow" *Greece Citizen in "Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town" *Greece Citizen in "Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:King of the Quest Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:Robin Hood the Clean Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:Inspicable Me Category:Gravity Rises Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation Category:The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow Category:Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town Category:Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone